When Time does Linger
by Platypus-Books
Summary: A collection of drabbles and side-stories pertaining to "Occupation Change," focusing on multiple characters and events that were either in, or not within, the story. Mostly a self-imposed challenge for the author to improve while exploring different characters and situations. (Detailed explanation in A/N.)
1. Nascent Fermentation

Nascent Fermentation

1. Nascent: adj. beginning to exist or develop.

2. Ferment: n. agitation; unrest; excitement.

* * *

I was outside while she– no, they – while **they** were in there. Her labored breaths and pained grunts echoed down through the empty hall.

The date was early.

We paused in shock… rushing shortly came after, lots of rushing – and anxiety.

It was our second time.

I still wasn't ready.

'_I don't think anyone could ever be ready enough for this…_'

It was silent.

…

…

…

IT WAS SILENT?!

_Anxiety._

'_Please, tell me she's alright! Tell me __**they're **__alright! They have to be alright! Theyhavetobe-!_'

"Yoshida-san?"

It was the doctor.

_Fear._

He smiled.

"They're **both** fine."

_Relief._

"She's very healthy; she and her mother."

"What?"

His smile grew. He didn't say anything more as he walked.

I followed.

_Hitched breath._

Two bodies sat. One was resting on the mattress; the other was swaddled in blankets while being held by the first.

She was fine. They were fine. And the baby…

_Calm eyes, soft down, pudgy cheeks and smooth newborn skin all wrapped and coddled within loving arms as her mother stared down with a radiant smile._

Absolute love...

* * *

**Words Count: 200 (w/out A/N.)  
**

**Hey guys!**

**For those of you who were expecting to read the newest chapter of "_Occupation Change_", I say:**

**"I'm sorry! I had a baby plot bunny jump on the table before me while I was writing out the next chapter's outline in a Boba cafe'. =_="**

**To those of you who are new readers, I'd recommend reading "_Occupation Change_" first before continuing this so that you have the framework of where these drabbles & side-stories are being developed. But, you're free to do what you want. I'm aboslutely no authority figure whatsoever, so be my guest. ^_^**

**Now here's something to take note of: **

**1. Drabbles will only hold the 200 word count to challenge me. So of course side-stories are exempted from the challenge.**

**2. Side-stories would hold a 5,000 - 6,000 word limit (since I'm not totally sure how constrained this limit will be for me.); though the limit may be subjective to change depending on circumstances that I would explain in the usual A/N.**

**If you still have any questions, feel free to either PM me or leave it in your review if you're writing one.  
**

**Other than that, I'm mostly finished. But, if I am truly forgetting something then I would either leave it in the next update of this story or on my profile where general announcements are usually held.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first drabble! If you spot any mistakes that my beta and I didn't catch then I welcome you to point it out! Constructive crticism and any advice is also welcomed since I'm still just a novice. ^_^  
**

**See ya!**


	2. Sphinxlike Sib

Sphinxlike Sib 

1. Sphinxlike: adj. enigmatic or inscrutable.

2. Sib: n. kinsman; relative.

* * *

She and I were like opposites. At least, that was what Okaa-san had always said. I was loud; she was quiet.

When we were children, she was an avid reader. It was rare to see her without a book out on the veranda.

**It was hard to get her out of that dreamlike state. **

Weeks later, I finally succeeded.

_It seemed that she realized something as well._

That night was full of fireflies, laughter, and memories.

**Then…**

Then the accident happened. It was a coma. She had to stay in the hospital after doing something crazy.

Okaa-san and Otou-san were very worried.

The veranda was hauntingly empty.

The fireflies died in the nights that followed.

I remember skipping class to sneak a peek from her hospital window.

_It seemed that I realized something as well._

**She woke up…**

Things changed.

I saw even less of her. She would take long trips to the library, returning with stacks of books. Her eyes grew serious and intense.

Then her birthday came. Okaa-san asked what she had wished for.

_Fear._

**"I want to be a shinobi."**


	3. Unavailing Acceptance

Unavailing Acceptance

1. Unavailing: adj. Ineffectual; futile.

2. Acceptance: n. The act of taking or receiving something offered. Favorable reception; approval; favor. The act of assessing or believing. The fact or state of being accepted or acceptable.

* * *

"Is... the dream...over?" His voice was **weak** while I held him in my arms, body leaking a warm **red** fluid. It didn't stop, forming a puddle. I felt the urge to beg the heavens to stop it from growing.

"H-hey, quite trembling," giving me a mirthful stare. In his weakened state, it lost it's usual edge.

I tightened my **hold** on him.

"Stop. You know, a-as well as I,... that it's inevitable."

The shaking increased as the puddle grew.

Hunched over his prone form within my lap, I noticed my shades. They were **slipping**. Angered, I tore off the bug-eyed specs – throwing them away without a care.

He glanced into the distance before settling his gaze on my face, smirking. I stilled, prepared for the teasing that would follow.

'_This idiot would relentlessly harass me day and night._'

"Eri..." With a shaky hand he brushed my cheek, wiping away something wet from my face.

I held up his unsteady, blood-soaked hand. He shouldn't waste anymore energy; he's done **enough**.

'_He__ would boast at how he'll crush the world __cause he's __the __cunning _**_villain_**_._'

**My grip** tightened.

'S_aying __that __I was **only** **his** evil minion in the grand scheme of things._'

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering when this takes place, it's actually a possible future that might play out for Eri. Just something I wanted to clear up if there was any confusion. :)  
**

**Also, the next chapter of Occupation Change is 1/6 of the way done in terms of writing. I'm slowly getting back into my muse. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
